It Was Only One Night
by bloodbenderkatara
Summary: Shortly after the war has ended, Katara and Aang are facing a whole new set of problems, all caused by only one night. Now they're facing the biggest challenge yet; parenthood. Kataang Story.
1. Little Vibrations

Hey there! I'm BloodBenderKatara! I have written fanfiction before but I wasn't very good at it. I hope this story will be a bit better.

This story takes place after the war ended but has no relation to The Promise, The Search, and The Rift. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

It Was Only One Night

Chapter 1: Little Vibrations

**Katara's POV**

I can't believe this. I can NOT believe this. That was not the news I was wanting to hear. How will I tell the gang? How will I tell Aang? Oh spirits, how will I tell my _dad_ and Sokka?

This is just some awful, horrible dream. A cruel, practical joke from the Universe, I do believe. Maybe if I throw myself off this bridge, I'll fall into a dark hole that'll make me awake in the comfort of my own bed, in a pool of my own sweat. Oh, gross.

I gripped onto the railing of the bridge. _Just jump_. No, that won't solve my problems. I know this isn't a dream. _Maybe it was a mistake_. Oh, wishful thinking. Sadly, the healers of Ba Sing Se are some of the finest healers in the entire Earth Kingdom. Even I know that it is true, no matter how much I want to doubt it.

I sighed, let go of the railing, and continued to walk away from the bridge, arms wrapped tightly around my chest. _Just breathe. It'll be okay._

I came across the Jasmine Dragon, where Aang, Zuko, and Sokka were planning on how to start recovery. They've been planning every piece of the recovery for almost three months here in Ba Sing Se. It was like a puzzle. If one piece didn't fit to the perfect equation of maintaining balance and order, they had to pitch it away and find another that would fit. Zuko came to Ba Sing Se once every other week to meet up and makes plans with Aang and Sokka, as we are still staying here in the city.

"Hey Katara!" I heard from inside the teashop. I know that goofy, upbeat voice anywhere. My boyfriend was always so happy, especially now that he had saved the world. He always has such a positive attitude and a strange, but unique way of handling situations.

I smiled at him from outside the teashop. I wanted to go in, but my feet wouldn't move. They were glued to the ground. "Hi, Aang."

"Come inside and have so tea!" Aang shouted. "It's really great!"

I shook my head and gave him a forced half-smile. "Maybe later, sweetie. I'm just going to take a walk." I walked away from the shop before he could come out and stop me. I really can't face him right now. Not after what I had just found out.

* * *

Hours have passed since I found out about my 'little news.' The healers expressed such excitement for me, but didn't find anything about this situation exciting.

I laid there in my bed, staring at the dark green ceiling. It really does surprise me that we're still in this house that we were once forced to live in until we found Appa. Sokka took a liking to it, he said it matched his bag and belt quite nicely. Personally, I'd rather be at the South Pole, be close to Gran-Gran and the family again. I know we'll return once the restoration plans are set and final. I just wish it wasn't taking so long.

I heard someone walk into the house. I jumped up a bit from my bed, staying still so I can hear who was in the home. My bedroom door opened. "Why are you in bed so early, sugar queen?"

Oh, Toph. I sighed a little sigh of relief. After a year of being followed and the attempts from others to capture us, I still get a little jumpy when someone comes into the house unannounced.

"Oh, hey Toph. I was just taking a little nap. I'm getting up." I said softly, forcing myself out of bed.

"Is everything alright? You seem a little down." Toph said.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just pretty tired." I forced a smile to hide away the fear that was firing inside me. "What have you been up to all day?"

"Oh, just setting up my Metal Bending academy. I think it's going to be a real hit! Any earth bender would be lucky to learn metal bending from _me_!" Toph exclaimed. I giggled at her enthusiasm. It was great seeing her so excited about her academy. She loved being a teacher to Aang, so I know she'll love doing this for other people.

"I'm glad you're excited, Toph. You worked so hard to put this all together." I smiled at her, this time not forced.

"Thanks, Katara." She looked at me for a long moment, and then smirked. "So is there anything you've been wanting to tell anybody?" She asked bluntly. I froze in my spot. I didn't know how to respond. Did she know or is she talking about something completely different?

"Uh, no? I don't know what you're talking about, Toph." I practically had to choke out the words. Playing stupid wasn't my thing, neither was lying or coming up with excuses.

"Mhmm. I don't know, Katara. It kind of feels like you're lying to me. Remember, I can tell when you're lying." She crossed her arms. "And I can feel vibrations."

Oh, spirits no. _She knows._

I hung my head low and admitted defeat. There was no lying or hiding it from Toph. She was going to know. She probably knew longer than I did.

"How long did you know?" I asked quietly.

"For a little while, once I started feeling little vibrations." She admitted. "I just wasn't sure if you knew, so I didn't want to say anything. Katara, how you are going to-"

"Don't ask, because I don't even know." I said as I cut her off. I threw myself back on my bed, grabbed my pillow and covered my face. I screamed as loud as I could into the pillow. In a weird way, it helped a little bit. But my problem didn't go away.

Here I am, 14, almost 15 years old, and _pregnant_. I'm not married, nor do I have any plans of being married anytime soon. My almost 13-year-old boyfriend, who is also the Avatar, cannot handle a situation like this with his unique strategies or his out-of-the-box thoughts. It was all my fault. Maybe if I didn't go into his room that night, that one night, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Oh, geez. What were we thinking?

"Man, Sokka is going to _flip_ when he finds out his baby sister is pregnant. Who do you think he's going to be more mad at?" Toph plopped down on the floor of my bedroom, attention all on me. I sat up to look at her. She had a big smile on her face, she was enjoying every moment of this.

"I don't know. Whenever I kiss Aang around him, he blames me for giving him 'oogies.' Although, this is more than just a little kiss on the lips. I don't even know how to tell him _this_."

"If I were you and Aang, I'd go in hiding for the next 8 months. Then, come back and say you found a baby and decided to keep him or her. It's the perfect plan!"

For a 12-year-old, she does make good plans. And I'm almost half-tempted to going into hiding from my brother and friends. I even want to go into hiding from Aang at this point. There's no way he's going to take this good.

"Maybe, but I don't think that would work." I said. "Thanks for the idea, though."

"Well, whatever you decide to do, you better do it quick."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Sokka and Aang are home." A few seconds after she said that, I heard the boys opening the front door, jabbering away about nonsense.

"Oh, man! What do I do?" I asked quietly, being sure they didn't hear me.

"I don't know, I was never in this situation before." Toph whispered back.

"Never in what situation?" I heard Sokka ask. I looked up at my bedroom door and saw Sokka and Aang standing there, waiting for one of us to answer his question.

"Uh, I-uh…" I went blank. My entire brain felt erased and my body didn't move.

"I was uh-" Toph was trying to come up with something. "I was asking her for advice on a uh-"

"On a decoration scheme!" I blurted. "She wanted to know how she should decorate the studio, because she has never owned her own business before." I gave myself a big, innocent smile to add the finishing touch to the made up story we just gave them.

"Sounds fun." Aang said with a smile. "We brought home lunch if anybody is hungry."

"I'm starving!" Toph exclaimed. She got up and walked toward the door. "You coming, sugar queen?"

"Yeah, I am."

Sokka and Aang walked away, and Toph closed the door. She turned to me with a horrid look on her face.

"A _decoration_ scheme?" She asked. "I wouldn't let you _decorate_ my studio if you were the last designer in the world. But good lie. At least they bought it."

"Yeah, I'm just fortunate they dropped it there." I said. I stood up and walked toward the door, standing right next to Toph. Before she let me open the door, she grabbed my arm and looked at me with a little worry in her eyes.

"How are you going to tell him?" Toph asked.

"Who, Sokka?" I asked. "I already told you I don't know how to, or what reaction he's going to have."

"No, stupid. How are you going to tell _Aang_?"

Her question hit me pretty hard. I wasn't sure how I was going to tell inform Aang that I was carrying his child, and I most certainly can't imagine his reaction to the unfortunate news.

"I don't know. I know I have to tell him, especially once I start getting bigger. But I'll come up with some sort of way." I sighed. "But you have to promise me you won't tell _anyone._ I mean it, Toph."

"My lips are sealed." I smiled at my young friend, and then opened the door to fill the pit in my stomach this child was already creating.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. More to come soon!**

**Please review! Your comments on the story mean a lot to me!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~BloodBenderKatara**


	2. Keeping Secrets

It Was Only One Night

Chapter 2: Keeping Secrets

**Katara's POV**

It has been a week since I had found out about my pregnancy and it has not gotten any easier. I have been so drained and tired, I have to hide my morning sickness from everybody, and I'm starting to get paranoid that my clothes are fitting a little tighter. I know I have to tell the gang sooner or later about this dilemma, but right now, I'd rather keep the secret to myself and Toph, and away from Sokka and Aang.

"Katara, I don't know how much longer you can keep up with this. Your morning sickness is getting ridiculous." Toph said, as she held my long, wavy hair away from my face that happened to be buried in a small pale next to my bed. Toph has surprisingly been a big help toward me and I couldn't be more thankful. "Aang should be the one holding your hair."

I lifted my head, wiped my mouth with my arm, and shot her a look. "Shush up, Toph! I don't need everyone else hearing you talking about my… sickness."

"If they haven't already heard you yacking away your guts in the trash can." Toph commented back. "You aren't exactly _quiet_."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please demonstrate an _easier_ and _quieter_ way for me to vomit." I shot back. I didn't mean to sound rude, I know she was just trying to help. But I just can't help it. I need to control these pregnancy hormones before I snap at Aang or Sokka.

"Oh _really_, sugar queen." Toph crossed her arms across her chest. "Please inform me how much longer you plan on keeping this secret from everybody."

I sighed. Every day this past week, Toph has been bugging me non-stop about telling Aang and Sokka. "I know Toph. Just a little while more. I promise, I'll tell them soon. I just can't do it yet."

She patted me on the back. "It'll be okay, Katara. You should go get some rest. You look exhausted. I'll make something up to the boys on why you're still sleeping."

I gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Toph."

I watched her exit my room. I grabbed the pale and placed it next to my bed, then laid down and stared at my ceiling. _I hope this gets easier_.

* * *

**Toph's POV**

I closed the door behind me as I exited Katara's room. I tried to sneak back into my room before anybody caught me, but was unsuccessful.

"Toph?" I heard behind me.

"Hi, Aang." I replied, stopping dead in my tracks and not turning around to face him.

"What were you doing in Katara's room? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine, Aang. She's just really tired." I replied.

"Oh, I thought I heard her vomiting again. Should I go check on her?" Aang asked. I really wanted to keep him away from Katara at this moment, but I also _really_ want her to confront Aang already about this situation. I'm tired of being on hold-my-hair-back-while-I-vomit duty.

"If you want. I mean, she's pretty sick. I wouldn't want you getting sick, either."

"Thanks for the concern, Toph. But I think I'm going to go check on her, anyway." He turned around and headed toward her room. I let out a big sigh, and then turned around to follow and stop him.

"Aang, wait!" I exclaimed.

"What is it, Toph?"

"I uh… I wouldn't recommend going in there. It's a mess. She really just needs some rest." I said.

"Oh, well alright. I'll just check on her in a little bit." Aang said. "You know, I'm really worried about her lately. She just hasn't been herself. She seems so down and tired, and she barely wants to talk to anyone. Do you know why she's being like this, Toph?"

"Nope, not a clue." I replied quickly, almost a little too quickly. He crossed his arms, and just stood there, staring at me.

"Are you sure? You're the only one she's been actually talking to. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Geez Aang, you're so paranoid. There's nothing wrong with Katara, she's just been a little under-the-weather. I'm sure all she needs is plenty of rest and she'll be fine." I replied. "Now excuse me, I'm heading out for some tea at Iroh's shop. Do you want to come with me?"

Aang turned his head and stared at Katara's bedroom door for a moment, and then turned his head back toward me. "You go ahead. I'll meet up with you in a bit."

"Suit yourself, Aang." I knew exactly why he wanted to stay behind, to check on his girlfriend. But at this point, I'm not even going to stop him. She just needs to confront him and get it over with.

* * *

**Katara's POV**

I heard Toph and Aang talking outside my bedroom door. I was hoping Aang wouldn't come here, but of course with him always being so concerned about me, I saw my door open and there he was standing at the opening.

"Hey," he said softly. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

I gazed at his figure, now leaning against the wall. He was getting taller, almost 13 years old and just about as tall as I am now. He was the perfect boyfriend; caring, sweet, and he would take a strike of lightening for me. We've only been together for a few months, and I can't believe this relationship is already heading in the direction that it is; two unwed, teenage parents. This is not what I had pictured for us.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I lied. "I was just a little nauseous this morning but I'm starting to feel a little better."

"You've been nauseous almost every morning this week." Aang pointed out. "Are you coming down with the flu?"

"Um, well not exactly." Darn, I shouldn't have said that.

"Well, what's going on?" Aang asked. He walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. I sighed and sat up.

"I uh… I have to tell you something." I began.

"Okay, spill." Aang smiled so sweetly at me. It was that exact moment that I regretted ever starting this conversation. I buried my face into my knees, resisting every urge to break out into tears. I peeked at my adoring boyfriend, who is now staring at me with much confusion in his eyes. "Katara, please tell me what's wrong."

I shook my head. "Nothing, Aang. Nothing's wrong."

"Katara, you can't just say 'I have to tell you something' and then not tell me." He grabbed my hands, and kissed them both. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"Aang, just please know that whatever happens between us, I'll always love you."

"Okay, Katara. You went from confusing to just plain scary."

"Aang, I can't tell you. Not yet, at least. But just know that I will always love you and that nothing will ever change that."

"Oh, no." Aang dropped my hands. I thought for a brief second that he figured out what it was that I didn't want to tell him just yet. "You're dying, aren't you?! Sokka! Sokka, get in here! I think Katara's dy-"

I covered his mouth with my hand before he started worrying my big brother. "Shush, Aang! I'm not dying!"

"What's going on in here?!" I looked over at my bedroom door to find my overprotective big brother with his boomerang in his hand, ready to attack somebody. "I heard Aang yelling!"

"Nothing's going on in here, Sokka. Now get out of here." I demanded.

"Katara, you know I don't like when you and Aang are in a bedroom alone." Sokka said as he was putting his boomerang back in its case.

"I was just checking on Katara." Aang said. "She's been really sick lately."

"Katara, you're sick?" Sokka came over and placed his hand on my forehead. "Your forehead doesn't feel very warm to me."

"She's been vomiting almost every morning this week." Aang informed him.

Sokka narrowed his eyes at me, and I tried looking away from him. "Aang, can you excuse us for a moment?" Sokka asked.

_Monkey feathers!_

"Sure, no problem." Aang got up and left my room, closing the door behind him.

"Vomiting every morning this week, huh?" Sokka said with suspicion in his voice. He crossed his arms and glared at me. "Spill. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing's going with me." I replied, still refusing to look at him.

"You're lying, Katara. You can never look at anyone in the eye when you attempt to lie. Katara, are you-" He stopped right there and laughed a bit. "No, of course you're not." He whispered to himself.

"I'm not what, Sokka?" I really didn't want him to guess, but I'd rather him guess than me having to tell him the shameful truth.

"Nothing. Just get out of bed soon. We have a lot to do today." He said. "And Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't be staying alone in Aang's room or vice-versa. We wouldn't want anything happening that shouldn't happening, okay?"

I nodded at him, and he left my room. _Too late._

* * *

I was laying in the seating area of the home, reading a newspaper, when Toph came into the house.

"Where are the guys at?" Toph asked.

"They went for a walk to go get lunch." I said, not looking away from my newspaper. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Toph replied.

"Why on Earth did you not try to keep Sokka and Aang away?" I threw the newspaper on the ground, stood up, and crossed my arms. "You told me you were going to keep them away from my room."

"I tried, Katara! But you know how Aang gets when he thinks something is wrong with someone he loves. You can't blame me for this."

"You could have tried harder, you know! Sokka almost found out!"

"Good! I'm glad he almost found out!" Toph yelled, her arms flailing in the air. "It's not _my_ responsibility in keeping _your_ secrets! I said I'd help you out as much as I can, but you can't blame me for Sokka and Aang almost finding out about your pregnancy! You have to tell them, Katara. You can't keep this a secret forever. Do the responsible thing like you always do, and tell them already!"

Toph turned around and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Great, I just angered the only person I can talk to about this situation.

* * *

**Well here you go, the second chapter! Thank you all who have read, reviewed, and favorited/alerted the story so far! It's greatly appreciated and I look forward to reading more of your guys' opinions! **

**I have many ideas for this story and I can't wait to post more!**

_**Question**_**: How do you think Aang is going to react when he finds out about Katara's pregnancy?**

**Please answer in the reviews! I'd love to hear your guys' predictions!**

**~BloodBenderKatara **


	3. Advice and Confession

It Was Only One Night

Chapter 3: Advice and Confession

**Katara's POV**

It has been a week since mine and Toph's fight, and she still won't talk to me. I feel very bad about the fight, but every time I try to talk to her, she gives me the cold shoulder. The only time she talks to me is when we're around Aang and Sokka, to make it look like there's nothing wrong.

I couldn't feel more alone than I do now. I really need somebody's advice on how to tell Aang about the pregnancy. I feel ready to tell him, but I just don't know how to do it without blurting it out to him and making him feel overwhelmed. Toph was ignoring me, and Sokka knows nothing about the pregnancy. I could always go to Zuko, but I doubt he'd have good enough advice for a situation like this. But Iroh always has good advice, maybe he'll know what I should do.

* * *

I walked into the Jasmine Dragon, looking for Iroh. He wasn't out with the customers, but Zuko was. I took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Hey Katara. Are you wanting some tea?" Zuko asked. Zuko was in town again to help with the restoration plans. Although, I think he secretly comes here so much to see Iroh.

"No, I'm okay. I was actually coming here to talk to your uncle."

"Oh. Well, Uncle is taking his break right now. I'm covering for him until he gets back. Why do you need to talk to Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"I need some advice." I said.

"Well, maybe I can help. What do you need advice with? Clothes, shopping, boys?" Zuko teased. I rolled my eyes and pulled him over to a table that was very secluded from the rest of the customers.

"I'm pregnant." Wow, I wish it were _that_ easy telling Aang. Zuko's face went completely pale, more pale than usual. He looked like he was about to pass out.

"Oh, wow." Zuko stuttered. You can tell this wasn't something he was expecting to hear. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I went to the healers up here in the inner ring of the city. Each healer confirmed it." I said.

"Does Aang know about this?" Zuko asked.

"Well, that's what I needed advice for." I said. "I've known for about two weeks about my pregnancy and I feel ready to tell him. I just, I just don't-"

"You don't know how to tell him, huh?"

"Yeah," I admitted. "I'm just so scared of his reaction. Is he going to yell, scream, faint? Is he going to ignore me or be awkward toward me?"

"I think the Avatar will be just fine with your news." Zuko said. "He will need time to adjust to this new change your guys' lives, but he'll bounce back. You two would make great parents, even despite uh…"

"Our young ages?" I answered for him.

"Yeah," Zuko said awkwardly. "Just make sure you two have time alone while you're telling him. Don't tell him in front of a large group or even at home where Sokka is at. That might make the situation even more awkward than it already is."

"Thanks for the advice, Zuko."

"Anytime. I'm sorry my Uncle wasn't here to help you as well." Zuko said.

"It's alright. I'm just glad somebody was here to give me some sort of advice." I said. "Oh, one more thing before I leave."

"Shoot."

"How do I get Toph to stop being mad at me?" I asked. "She knew about the pregnancy and I got mad at her because I felt she wasn't helping me hide the secret. And now I feel really bad but she won't talk to me."

"Just pull her aside and apologize. She's 12, I'm sure she'll get over it." Zuko advised.

"Thanks." _I hope so._

* * *

When I got home, I noticed Toph in the seating area with Suki. I haven't seen Suki in a while, so I'm quite surprised she's actually here.

"Hey guys, what are you two talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," Toph replied with a giggle. "Nothing _you_ need to worry about."

"Well, Toph, I was wanting to talk to you for a minute." I said.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk," Suki said. She got up and walked out of the room.

"What do you want, Katara?" Toph asked with a bit of an attitude in her voice.

"I just wanted to apologize for our fight last week," I said.

"You do?" Toph asked. Her head perked up a bit, as if she were surprised. She knows I'm not one to swallow my pride, and neither is she. But the first step in fixing this is for me to approach her.

"Yeah, I do. I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did. I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

"Well, I guess I could have helped a little bit more with keeping your secret from Aang and Sokka, so I'm sorry, too."

"You don't need to be sorry, Toph," I said. "I shouldn't have kept it a secret this long from the boys, but I'm telling Aang tonight."

"Telling Aang what?" I heard behind me. I turned around and saw Suki peeking from around the doorway. "Sorry, I forgot my tea in here and was going to get it. I wasn't sure how long you guys were going to talk for."

"It's okay, Suki," Toph said. "Katara has some _interesting_ news she wants to share with everybody."

"Um, Toph, I said I'd tell Aang. Not everybody in the whole gang," I mumbled to Toph.

"Well, she's going to find out probably when Sokka does. It's better to at least have her know ahead of time," Toph said.

"What am I going to find out?" Suki asked. I sighed and looked at her. I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

"Well, there's going to be a new little Airbender in the world," I said. I was hoping she'd catch on to what I was trying to say, but by the look on her face, she was as clueless as could be.

"I don't get it," Suki said.

"Katara's pregnant!" Toph blurted, and then started busting up laughing.

"You're WHAT?" Suki shouted at me. "No, this is a practical joke."

"I wish it was…" I said softly. "But it's true, I am carrying Aang's child."

"But how… when… okay, I _need_ to know what is going on!" Suki demanded.

"I just told you!" Toph said.

"But I just can't believe this!" Suki exclaimed. "Okay, I'm going to need _a lot_ of cactus juice for this situation."

"We _all_ do," Toph said with a giggle.

"So, how far along are you?" Suki asked.

"I'm 10 weeks pregnant," I said.

"Well, are you sure you're pregnant?" Suki asked. "I mean, maybe you're just a little bloated or something."

"I went to some of the best healers here in Ba Sing Se. They all confirmed it."

"Wow! But wait, Aang doesn't know?" Suki asked. "How have you not said anything to him about this?"

"I'm just so scared of his reaction. But I am telling him tonight." I said. "I just have to figure out how to get him alone to tell him."

"Well, you better figure out something quick, because Aang's home," Toph said. A few seconds after she said that, Aang and Sokka walked into the house.

"Suki!" Sokka cheered. He ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, giving her a huge kiss on the cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, Sokka. I missed you," Suki said.

"I wish I knew you were coming. I would have planned for us to go do something," Sokka said.

"We can still go out for dinner tonight," Suki suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Sokka agreed.

"That's great. You and Suki go out, and then Aang and Katara can go out too," Toph suggested with a sly look on her face. I know where she was getting at.

"I think that's a great idea!" Suki said. "Katara and Aang could use some time alone."

"You guys are the worst," I mouthed to them. They tried to hold back their laughter.

"Sounds good to me," Aang said with a smile on his face. "Do you want to go out to dinner tonight, Katara?"

"Of course. I'd love to go on a date with you, Aang." I said. Well, this is it; the first step in telling Aang.

* * *

Our date actually went great, which I didn't doubt. We had dinner at a really nice restaurant and now we're taking a walk around town, under the moonlight. It was quite romantic and I loved every bit of it. We walked over to the bridge that I wanted to jump off when I found out about my pregnancy. We stopped and leaned over the railing, staring at the moonlight that reflected in the water below.

"I had a lot of fun," Aang said. I looked over at him and saw his adorable smile. I smiled back at him and nodded.

"So did I, Aang. It was a great date."

"I love taking walks around town at night. It's so peaceful," Aang said, looking back at the water.

"Yeah, it is." I said. I took a deep breath. _Say it._ "Aang, we need to talk about something."

"Okay, what is it?" Aang asked, turning his head to face me.

"You remember that _night_ we had together about two and a half months ago?" I turned to look at Aang. His face was so red, he looked like he was on fire.

"Um, y-yeah. I remember," Aang stuttered. I could see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

In all honesty, we haven't even discussed that night since it happened. It was so awkward that we didn't talk to each other for almost a week after that night. It wasn't something we planned, it just, _happened_.

"Katara, I'm really sorry about that night," Aang said. I could see his heart pounding out of his chest, almost as badly as mine was pounding. "I know we haven't talked about it, and I didn't want to bring it up until you did. But I'm so sorry about what happened. I don't regret it, but I know it wasn't something that either one of us had planned. It was something we were supposed to save for marriage, but I promise, something like that will never happen again. At least, not until we are married. I mean, uh… if we get married. Well, I mean, I want to marry you but not unless you want to marry me. Oh geez, this isn't coming out right."

I wanted to giggle from his awkwardness, talking about marriage and such. He was just so darn cute, I couldn't stand it.

"What I'm trying to say is that if that day comes where we get married, we will share our unofficial first night together, I promise."

"Aang, you're just so sweet," I said with a smile. "But you don't need to be sorry for anything. I shouldn't have been in your room that night."

"I shouldn't have invited you into my room. It was bad news from the start. But anyway, why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?" Aang asked.

I took a deep breath. _Here it goes._

"Aang, I love you very much-"

"And I love you too." Aang replied.

"Please don't interrupt me," I said. "I love you very much and sometimes when two people love each other very much, they-"

"They get married, like we will someday,"

"Aang, please stop interrupting me," I said.

"Katara, you don't need to say anything else about that night. It's in the past. You don't need to feel awkward about it, like how I feel. I think the best thing we should do is-"

"Aang, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Sorry to leave you guys at a cliffhanger, but I HAD to stop it here! I didn't plan on putting this ending in here, but I'm happy with the way this chapter ended (although you guys probably aren't! lol).**

**More to come soon!**

**Next chapter, we will find out Aang's reaction!**

**Thank you to those who are continuing to read this story, all my new readers, and everybody who has reviewed/favorited/alerted the story! I appreciate it!**

**Please continue to read and review!**

**~BloodBenderKatara**


End file.
